


【卡二乙女】醋意

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: 卡塔库栗专场/原著向
Kudos: 3





	【卡二乙女】醋意

刚刚踏进办公室的你就感受到了前所未有的低气压。

一旁的厨师颤颤巍巍地端上他最爱的红茶，可怜那个头发白花的老厨师。

你向老厨师使了个眼色，后者犹如中了大奖般几乎是连滚带爬地跑出了气氛压抑的办公室，还不忘贴心地把门带上。

别看卡塔库栗这副生人勿近的模样，在大臣间他的脾气绝对说的上好，甚至比隔壁岛那位嬉皮笑脸的糖果大臣好上不少，几乎很少事情能让他真正动怒。

“卡塔库栗大人，请问发生什么事情了吗？”

盲目的猜测不如直接询问来的更有效率，更何况卡塔库栗也不是会迁怒别人的类型。

高大的男人抬起头，暗红的眼眸里翻涌的怒意如同新世界那叫人闻风丧胆的暴风雨，哪怕是担任他多年副官的你也被这般气势吓了一大跳，花了好一会儿才回过神来。

你开始认真思考是不是哪份特别重要的文书出了大问题，又或则是那个下属搞砸了什么。正当你绞尽脑汁地回忆着，卡塔库栗率先开口了：

“刚才和你在一起的那个男人，是谁？”

“男人？”

还不等你回答，卡塔库栗糯米化来到了你的面前，巨大的阴影给你带来了不小的压迫感。

“那是你的男朋友吗？”

“我……”

“我的副官不允许谈恋爱。”

语音刚落，糯米将你禁锢在原地。你的四肢都被糯米固定着，动弹不得。

“卡塔库栗大人，我……”

一根糯米塞进了你的嘴里，把你的后半句话塞了回去。你只能发出伊伊呜呜的音节，说不出半个完整的字。

他的大手隔着衣服布料捏上你胸前的柔软，偏高的体温自布料蔓延至底下的肌肤，在全身迅速蔓延开来。

你如同洋娃娃般任他摆布着，胸前的扣子被他轻松解开。两颗浑圆的雪白从胸/罩中被解放出来，被他温热的掌心掌握着，小樱桃在他的挑逗下挺立起来。

你的喘息变得急促，浑身微微颤抖着。

他解开了你四肢的糯米，一只手揽住你纤细的腰肢将你往怀里带，另一只手则轻松突破了裙子的庇护往身下探，扯下内/裤，接着蜜液的润滑深入体内。

“嗯嗯……”

你下意识的合拢双腿，却反而弄巧成拙地将他送进了更深的地方。

第一次被人碰到身体内部的感觉让你感到不安，身体却很快接受了卡塔库栗的侵略，随着他的频率张张合合，每次退出都带出不少蜜液。

原先的惊慌也变成了黏腻的呻吟，就像那缠绕在卡塔库栗手指上的银丝。

他解放出自己的欲望，被前液打湿的顶端在你身下的入口象征性地蹭了几下，腰一挺长驱直入。

原本还算平稳的呻吟瞬间拉高了声线。

你下意识地挺起腰，眼角沁出了泪花，嘴里更是溢出不少津液。

疼，但身体被填满的快感很快将它淹没。

卡塔库栗在你体内横冲直撞，将你的呻吟撞的支离破碎。处子血混着体液沿着结合处缓缓流下，打湿了大腿。

粉嫩的软肉随着他的抽送被翻出又埋入，办公室里充斥着咕啾的水声和你带着哭腔的媚哼。

“听好了，你是我的。除了我，你身边不能有别的男人。”

他恶狠狠地说着，语气里的醋意一览无遗。

他抱着你快速而用力地顶了几下，在挤进子宫的同时射了出来。

在快感的刺激下你下意识地抓了他，但他并没有糯米化，而是任由你在他身上落下印记。

随后你从快感后短暂的空白中缓缓回过神来，卡塔库栗身上甜腻的味道和温度让你的意识开始回笼。

你抬起头，正好对上一双暗红的眼眸。在怒意与情欲褪去以后，你看到了藏在那之下的浓烈醋意，似乎还夹杂着些许的委屈，就像心爱的玩具被别人抢了的孩子。

你笑起来，主动伸手抱住了他。

“卡塔库栗大人，我一直都是属于你的。”

“那刚才和你在一起的男人是谁？”

他还介意着，因为他看见你拉了那个男人的手。

“只是一个有视觉障碍的陌生人而已。他迷路了，所以我给他带路。难道卡塔库栗大人连一个残障人的醋都要吃吗？”

他当然不会吃弱者的醋。

在意识到自己误会你以后他很快恢复了平日的冷静，但趴伏在他胸前的你清楚地听到了他慌乱的心跳。

他终于反应过来自己做了什么，此刻内心几乎是慌乱得不行。

其实他一直都喜欢你，只不过不敢开口。现在好了，直接跳过告白把你上了，他可不认为有任何一个女孩子会接受强了自己的男人。

他想道歉，话到了嘴边却说不出口，毕竟这也不是一句对不起就能解决的事情。于是乎只得继续僵持着，脑海里努力地思考要如何得到你的原谅——至少不让你产生讨厌他的念头。

“卡塔库栗大人，我可以把你的举动当做是喜欢我吗？”

“……可以。”

“我也喜欢你哦，卡塔库栗大人。是跟你一样的喜欢。”

“真的？”

听到你的话，他内心一阵狂喜。可他很快又低落下来，松开了你，俯下身子与你平视。

他缓缓解开了脖子上的围巾，露出了他的秘密，长长的睫毛垂下来，遮住了眼里的情绪。他的语气很轻，似乎轻轻一碰就会彻底粉碎：

“看到这张脸之后，你还能说出一样的话吗？”

他不敢看你，不敢用见闻色去预知你的反应。他害怕看到你惊恐或嫌弃的表情。

“是的。”可你再次让他出乎意料。

你小心翼翼地捧起他的脸，手指轻轻划过那条狰狞的缝合伤疤。

“我依旧喜欢你，卡塔库栗大人。”

“不觉得讨厌吗？”

不论是这张脸，还是对你做过的事情。

“不觉得。”你语气笃定，“不觉得也不讨厌。难道卡塔库栗大人这是想把我吓跑吗？”

“晚了。”

他再次把你揽进怀里，很紧很紧，像是要把你箍进身体里。

“这辈子都别想离开我身边了。”

“遵命，卡塔库栗大人。”


End file.
